


周老师你今天真好搞

by Wind_Phyan



Category: DYS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Phyan/pseuds/Wind_Phyan
Relationships: 搭档
Kudos: 8





	周老师你今天真好搞

堂良ABO  
绿茶A堂&花蜜O良  
喜闻乐见醉酒吃醋梗  
甜甜软软的小周老师  
半强迫预警  
捆绑play  
/我不做人/  
点我看小周老师在线被搞

“良啊～嗝，别喝了，唉，不能再喝了”尚九熙打着最后一份清醒，制止了周九良想要再倒酒的动作。桌子上，地上满满的都是酒瓶子。秦霄贤早就醉了。在一边撅着睡得昏天黑地。

“别管我”周九良巴拉开九熙的手，自顾自的对瓶吹。

忒犟。尚九熙管不住他，只能给孟鹤堂发了消息，大华已经打电话催他回家好几次了。这会估计正生气呢。

“真不能喝了，兄弟。”尚九熙闻着这不对劲啊。怎么一股花蜜的香甜闻呢。Omega？！！周九良是Omega？

“都说了，别管我。”小周老师脾气也上来了。迷迷糊糊的去推他，却发现有人拉住他手不能动。“你让谁别管你？”孟鹤堂黑着脸，看着他醉的不省人事。

“孟哥？”周九良喝的舌头都大了，完全不会看人脸色，同时也管不住自己的信息素，这一屋子的信息素味儿，要不是孟鹤堂压着，早就有人过来了。

“回去。”拉着人就往回走，周九良倒是出奇的乖顺。

周九良已经有好几日这般模样，小园子该去就去，磨活丝毫不耽误，捧的天衣无缝，就是下了台就不理孟鹤堂，后半夜叫一众师兄弟去喝酒，总是喝的不成人形才回家，对自己身子不管不顾。更不接电话。这又是作的哪门子气？

把人带上车，花蜜的味道更加浓郁，无孔不入的挑拨着孟鹤堂的神经。他压着怒气一路摖着最高时速开回去，这是闹什么？没吃抑制剂就敢出去喝酒，还喝成这样？把他的话当放屁吗？

被带上楼的时候，周九良的信息素已经不受控制了，在房间里迸发开来。红晕爬上他脸颊，好热。孟哥，好热。

孟鹤堂见状更加生气，如果这不是在他家呢？如果这是在酒吧里呢？一个发情的Omega，会怎么样？

周九良开始无意识的蹭床单，撕扯自己的衣服，发出哼哼唧唧的奶音。孟鹤堂用信息素死死的压制住他。可是下半身的欲望已经被勾起来，明目张胆的彰显着自己的存在。

这是他的少年，从十七岁跟了他，舍不得磕着碰着。现在却喝的烂醉如泥的发情？周九良，你够胆。

他气急反笑，压在周九良身上扒他的衣服。小孩粉嫩嫩的皮肤暴露在空气里，泛着情欲的红，周九良睁眼，看着孟鹤堂气红了的眼睛和他扒衣服的动作开始猛烈的挣扎起来。

毕竟是Omega的力气，像小猫挠痒一样，孟鹤堂嫌碍事。抽出了皮带把他挣扎的双手绑在床头，这下吓得他酒醒了大半。“孟哥，我错了，错了”

现在知道错了？晚了。孟鹤堂退下小孩的裤子。漂亮的性器半勃着，后穴里淅淅沥沥的流出些肠液来。

他把小孩放在心上，不忍心看丝毫的尘土沾染他，平时肖想都觉得是罪过。现在却轮到周九良自己作践自己。九良，自己犯了什么错自己知道吗？

“唔，不要！”两根手指直插进后穴，周九良像是出水的鱼一样绷紧了身上的肌肉，“孟哥，疼。”

疼就对了，不疼怎么长记性？这是周九良的第一次，穴肉却无师自通紧紧包裹着孟鹤堂的手指，Alpha也是有本能的，被引起共情还怎么做圣人。他红了眼，加了手指继续抽查。

“唔……不要了，孟哥，不要了”周九良醉酒后格外敏感，这种感觉太陌生，让他感到害怕，疼是次要的，真正可怕的是身体里升腾出来的快感。

“知道自己错哪儿了吗？”孟鹤堂停下动作，漂亮的双手被绑在床头，细嫩的皮肤是月光色的光泽，被泪水浸透的明亮的眼睛，以及，被粗暴对待的粉红色的微微抽搐的穴肉。这一切，足矣让孟鹤堂动心。

周九良觉得今天的孟鹤堂不正常，倔脾气上来怎么也拦不住，你不是我孟哥，我凭什么听你的“我没错”

孟鹤堂听到这回答。舔一下后槽牙。笑的十分明媚。“再说一遍？”

“我没错！啊！”周九良一声惨叫，好疼，像要被撕裂开，体内的巨物毫无怜悯之心的开始鞭笞。

粗壮的性器一下下的顶弄，都是撞进最深再抽出来再撞进去。孟鹤堂抬起他的腿缠在自己身上，方便了没有丝毫技巧的顶撞。就是为了让他疼。

周九良脸色煞白，绿茶味的信息素压的他喘不上来气，穴肉还在无耻的挤压着男人的性器。他感觉自己的内脏都错了位。对于初经人事的Omega。这样毫无节制的冲撞让他害怕，他会不会死在床上。

孟鹤堂也不好受。小孩太紧了。压的他疼。“放松。”他一巴掌拍在小孩臀肉上，便出现了红色的掌印，周九良激烈的颤抖起来，他才发现小孩的不对劲。黑亮的眸子满是泪水和害怕。

“航航？航航。”孟鹤堂意识到自己做的太过分。停下了动作抱着他轻声安慰“航航别怕，孟哥错了，别怕，别怕，”  
他轻轻抚摸小孩的头，温柔的亲吻，赶紧解开了绑着人的皮带。

周九良在他怀里颤抖，明明害怕他，却把他抱得紧紧的。“哥哥”

孟鹤堂被这一声叫的心都化了，刚才怎么就那么混蛋。

周九良埋在他胸口闷闷出声“错了。”  
这就不肖再解释了。他了解他就像是太阳了解天空的广阔。

“动动吧”周九良缓过来还是情欲占了上风。后穴不知魇足的收缩，他红着脸，对着自己喜欢了这么久人说。

“嗯”孟鹤堂这下子拿出去自己的耐心，慢慢的，温柔的占有着他的爱人。一下下都冲着那要命点冲撞。在小孩的唇瓣上汲取蜜液。

“唔。”周九良已经被情欲冲昏了脑子，随着他的冲撞浮沉，持续的刺激让他闭不上嘴，涎液从嘴角流出。像是坏掉的娃娃。

孟鹤堂不知不觉就加快了速度。精瘦的腰杆向里探索，前端探到隐秘肉缝，周九良胡乱的叫起来“哥哥！不要！哥哥！受不住了……”

现在是箭在弦上，孟鹤堂锲而不舍的顶弄着那儿。生殖腔被干的狠了，渐渐就开了一条小缝。

“航航，让哥哥进去好不好。”  
肉穴紧紧的收缩一下。夹的他差点射出来，周九良喜欢他的声音，所以当然要好好利用。

不说话就当是默认了。孟鹤堂一用力，性器就冲进了生殖腔，灭顶的快感一下子涌进大脑，性器不需要任何抚慰就射出了浓稠的精液。孟鹤堂爽的头皮发麻，成节的过程很长。他抱着轻声呜咽的周九良慢慢安慰。

“孟哥，我会不会怀孕。”小孩被玩的狠了，指尖都在颤抖。

“怀了就生。”孟鹤堂笑着说。

今晚月色真美。


End file.
